Die for You
by Shadowess
Summary: Trowa is terminally ill and he just told his lover Duo about it. Songfic to "Lucky" by Bif Naked (3x2 pairing)


Die for You   
By: Shadowess  
Pairing: 3x2   
Rating: R   
Warnings: Yaoi, Deathfic, some lemons, reference to rape, angst   
Archive: ff.net   
http://gwyaoifics.arecool.net (My page, or one of them ^_^)   
If you would like it, please email me (shadowess_studios@hotmail.com)   
Disclaimer: yeah it's not mine, but if it was *evil hentai look at Duo*   
A/N: Well this is my first songfic ever, also my first deathfic, and my first partial lemon...oh and my first 3x2 fic...   
Song Lyrics are in italics   
Please review... 

The song featured is "Lucky" by Bif Naked. I would suggest you download the song and listen to is as you read this fic...put it on loop. 

* * *

  
_It was a Monday, when my lover told me,   
"Never pay the reaper with love only.   
What could I say to you, except, "I love you" and "I'd give my life for yours" _

"Duo?" Duo lowered the manga he was reading and looked up at his lover,   
"Hey Tro-babe." Trowa smiled at his pet name. Two years have passed since Duo and he started dating since the end of the second war.   
"Duo-chan I need to talk to you." Trowa rubbed his chest. Duo put down his manga and sat back to listen to Trowa. Trowa continued to rub his chest in an uncomfortable gesture,   
"Duo-chan can we talk privately, in our room?" Duo tilted his head to the side,   
"Tro-babe are you all right?"   
"Please Duo-chan."   
"Sure." Duo stood and led the way to their joint room. Trowa followed behind and shut the door behind him.   
"So what's up Tro-babe?" Duo smiled as Trowa moved forward and placed his hand on Duo's cheek and caressed it lovingly. Duo's eyes slid closed and he leaned into the touch. Trowa sucked in a shuddered breath,   
"Never pay the reaper with love only." Duo's eyes snapped open and he choked out a whispered,   
"What?" Tears were now streaming down Trowa's face,   
"Duo I have a terminal heart disease, I'm going to die unless I get a heart transplant." Duo shook away from Trowa's hand.   
"No." He whispered. Tears were now tracing their way down Duo's pale face. He brought his hands up to his mouth in shock.   
"I-I l-love y-you Trowa." Duo threw himself at Trowa and the two embraced their tears mingling. Duo whispered,   
"I'd give my life for yours Trowa." 

_I know we are..we are the lucky ones   
I know we are..we are the lucky ones   
I know we are..we are the lucky ones, dear_

Duo lay on his bed, he could hear Quatre's sobs as Trowa shared the news of his heart disease. Duo put his hands over his face and thought about his time with Trowa. They were so lucky to have met each other. They both managed to survive their torrid childhoods, training, and two wars. Duo thanked the god he no longer believed in everyday, for bringing Trowa and him together. Duo never thought he would even be able to be with another man after the terrors of his childhood, but with Trowa he found a kindred spirit. Someone who had the same issues with intimacy as he did. They were a perfect match, though most thought they were opposites on the outside, but inside they were both frightened children. He was so lucky to have Trowa and now he was losing him. 

_The first time we made love, I..I wasn't sober.   
(And you told me you loved me over and over!)   
how could I ever love another, when I miss you every day.._

*FLASHBACK*   
Duo wavered as he finished another beer. He turned and flopped his drunken self onto Trowa's arm. Trowa was nodding his head,   
"Duo why did you drink all that beer." Duo tried to meet Trowa's eyes but couldn't focus.   
"'Cuz da war iz over, 'n you are soooo sexy." Trowa smiled at Duo's drunk speak and took Duo up to his room. After laying Duo in his bed he turned to leave, but Duo grasped his sleeve.   
"Stay 'n make the bad men go 'way." Duo pulled Trowa down and kissed him hard, "I luv you Tro." Trowa was reluctant,   
"Duo are you sure? You're drunk." Duo's hand found their way under Trowa's shirt,   
"I luved you for a long time, I wanted you 'fore I got drunk." Trowa gasped as Duo weaseled his head under his turtle neck and started to suck on his nipples. Trowa pushed Duo down to the bed and helped Duo take off his clothes, then took off his own. He prepared Duo then slowly pushed into him. Once he was fully seated he leaned forward and kissed Duo softly,   
"I love you Duo." Tears shimmered in Duo's eyes,   
"Trowa I luv you, please move." Trowa slowly pulled out then moved back in. As the two of them moved back and forth Trowa kept saying,   
"I love you Duo," over and over like a mantra.   
*END FLASHBACK* 

_Remember the time we made love in the roses?   
(And you took my picture in all sorts of poses!)   
how could I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours_

*FLASHBACK*   
Duo lay on his back with Trowa moving in and out of him. Duo reached to his side and plucked a rose from the bush beside them. He ran the silky flower down Trowa's back as they made love. 

After the glow of their passion passed Trowa sat up and rummaged though his pack and pulled out a camera.   
"Pose for me Duo-chan." Duo blushed,   
"Who's going to develop those pictures?" Trowa flashed a knowing smirk,   
"I have a friend with a darkroom." Duo grinned and lay back on the grass and held the rose he had plucked earlier in his mouth.   
*END FLASHBACK* 

_I know we are..we are the lucky ones   
I know we are..we are the lucky ones   
I know we are..we are the lucky ones   
I know we are..we are the lucky ones, dear_

Duo wiped at the tears streaming down his face. He knew this was his fault. The Maxwell curse has turned its ugly head. Trowa had told Duo that he was strong enough to survive any curse Duo could throw his way, and after surviving two wars, Duo thought so too. Trowa was strong and smart, Duo was lucky to have someone who could withstand the curse of Shinigami. 

_My dear, It's time to say I thank God for you.   
I thank God for you in each and every single way.   
And, I know..I know..I know..I know.. it's time to let you know.   
Time to let you know. Time to let you know. Time to sit here and say:_

Duo walked out of the hospital clenching the small business size card in his left hand. He drove back home and avoided Quatre's sympathetic look as he walked toward his room. He passed Trowa who was sitting in a chair reading an old book. Duo smiled and kissed Trowa softly on the lips and told him that he loved him, then continued to his room. Duo sat down at his desk and took out some paper and began to write. He finished the letter with his signature and then took out an inkpad and stamped his finger prints on the paper. Duo smiled at the paper and the card. 

_I know we are..we are the lucky ones   
I know we are..we are the lucky ones   
I know we are..we are the lucky ones   
I know we are..we are the lucky ones, dear   
We are the lucky ones, dear... _

Trowa finished up his book and looked up the stairs. Duo still hadn't come down and dinner would be ready soon. Trowa stood up and headed up the stairs. At the top he took a moment to catch his breath and his bad heart to slow down. He proceeded down the hall to his and Duo's bedroom.   
"Duo-chan? Dinner will be ready soon." Trowa frowned when he didn't receive an answer. His ears perked at the sound of water filling the tub. Trowa knocked on the adjoining bathroom's door,   
"Duo-chan?" After a moment of not hearing an answer Trowa slowly opened the door, and stopped dead in his tracks. Duo lightly swung back and forth hanging from a rope tied to a beam in the ceiling. Trowa's eyes went wide as he noticed a small card dangling from a string attached to Duo's limp wrist.   
"Organ Donor Card." Trowa screamed and rushed to get Duo down, his shock finally broken. Heero, Wufei and Quatre ran upstair to Trowa's room.   
"Oh my God." Quatre whispered. Heero and Wufei helped Trowa get Duo down. Quatre ran and called for an ambulance. Heero tried to revive Duo as Wufei held a hysterical Trowa back. The ambulance arrived but Duo was gone. The medic noticed the donor card and also found a white sealed envelope in Duo's breast pocket. On the front it said: "To My Love Trowa." Heero took the envelope and handed it to Trowa who opened it. He broke out in renewed tears and handed the letter to Wufei. Wufei took the letter and read it out: 

"This is Duo Maxwell and this is my will.   
I have signed a donor card and I wish for all my organs and tissues to go to people who need them. First and foremost I want my heart to go to Trowa Barton. He always had my heart and now I want him to have it in the flesh. He is in need of a heart transplant and I wish him to be taken to the hospital with me and the surgery preformed as soon as possible.   
My cross as well is to be given to Trowa Barton. The rest of my belongings are to be given to my family, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Heero Yuy, and Wufei Chang.   
I love you guys and I want you three to take care of Trowa, or I'll come back and haunt you.   
I love you Trowa. I want you to live for me, your name means three so now you live for three people, Solo, me and yourself. You will be a busy person.   
I'm off to meet Shinigami.   
~Duo Maxwell" 

The medic motioned to Trowa,   
"You are Trowa Barton?" Trowa nodded. "Then please come with us, we will take you to the hospital. You are very lucky to have someone who loves you that much." Trowa nodded though his tears. 

*TWO YEARS LATER*   
Trowa stood before Duo's grave and placed a rose before it. Kissing his fingers, Trowa's now waist length braid fell over his shoulder as he leaned forward to place his fingers on the name of his beloved.   
"Thank you Duo, we are the lucky ones."   
Owari 

* * *

  
A/N: well first off I check and I know that Duo is blood type B and Trowa is AB, but think AU *grin* also I would have specified what beart disease Trowa had but my medical expert (my mom) didn't call back in time =) 


End file.
